


盛情邀约

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha！FDR, M/M, Omega！Tuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Tuck在哺乳期遭遇了一点小问题。
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 17





	盛情邀约

**Author's Note:**

> *是补档  
> 哺乳期的Omega Tuck和他的Alpha丈夫FDR在总部的卫生间做了一件不太礼貌的事情；）

“让我看看，Tuck。”

Tuck两臂环胸抱着，他抬了抬下巴，敛起眉，“我们谈过这件事，FDR……”

“是的，当然，我们当然谈过，”FDR看着他，“所以你回来CIA了，不是吗？”

“你是我的Omega，Tuck，”FDR抿了抿嘴，“我只是…很担心你。”

“你在开会的时候，呃……一直在揉胸口，”他咳了一声，“我只是想看看能不能帮帮你，毕竟，这才三个月…如果你需要，我可以去找——”

“不、不，”Tuck挠了下脖子，他向FDR压了压手，“我没事——就是，你知道、我还在哺乳期……”Tuck抿起嘴，他捏紧拳头，然后抹了把脸，短促地呼出一口气，他的肩膀放松下来，“这很…哦，上帝……”

FDR抬了抬眉，他看着Tuck下定很大决心一般把自己的衬衫扣子解开，露出裹在胸前的绷带，“我、我没办法，”他垂着眼，躲开Alpha的视线，脸色发红，结结巴巴地解释，“会弄湿衣服…很脏……”他把绷带扯开，一股浓郁的奶香味溢了出来，“我早上喂过Joe了，但还是很涨…难受。”他抽了抽鼻子，听着有点委屈。

“…会疼吗？”FDR吞咽了一下，他试探着伸手，碰了碰Omega挺立的乳头，一点乳白的汁液从红透了的花蕊中滚落出来，Tuck轻哼了一声。

“不疼，”Tuck咬着下唇，他抬眼看向FDR，“……想要你操我。”他小声说。

这可是个盛情邀约。之前只要FDR流露出一点点想要在CIA部里找刺激来一发的念头，Tuck就会朝他扔纸团。

“在发情吗？”FDR把Tuck的裤子放在一旁的水箱上，Tuck分开腿，背倚着墙板，腿根处浸满了黏腻的水痕，FDR去摸他的后面，已经湿透了，他借着Omega的自体润滑探进去两根手指，里面很热，他撑开手指，亲了下Tuck的嘴角，“注射屏蔽剂了，闻不到信息素。”

Tuck抿着嘴角，他摇摇头，喘了一下，又合拢大腿，夹住了FDR的小臂。“嘿，没事，放松，甜心……”FDR安抚地摩挲着Omega的腰侧，上面的肌肉因为怀孕变得松软，Tuck揪着他的西服前襟，不安地小声哼哼，FDR感受到一股热流打湿了他的指缝，他有些诧异，Tuck侧着头，轻微哆嗦，并不看他。

“怎么会发情了？”他加进去一根手指，微微屈起，Tuck哽了一下，“没有…”他小声否认。FDR搂过他的脖子，按了按Omega后颈处的腺体，并不红肿，旁边还有抑制贴片，确实不像发情，他嗅了嗅，还是只能闻到奶味。

“进来……”Tuck蹭了下大腿，他把脸埋进FDR的颈窝，伸手抱着他的背。“别夹那么紧……”FDR抽动手指，他用掌心揉弄Tuck的囊袋，另一只手握着他的腿根，稍微外分，Tuck咬了口他的脖子，FDR把手指撤出来。

“真的像在发大水。”FDR忍不住嘀咕，他拆开腰带，Tuck用头毛拱他，FDR捏了捏他的屁股，抓起Omega的一条腿，搁在自己腰侧。Tuck咕哝了一声，他有点站不稳，FDR扶着老二操进去，又湿又热的肠肉裹上来，他闷哼出声。

Tuck手心汗湿，有些打滑，他找不到着力点，把FDR的西服扯得一团糟。FDR舔了舔他的耳后，揉了下被撑开的穴口，他试着把Tuck的另一条腿也捞起来，盘在自己腰上，他直接把小个子抱起来，掂了掂，然后把他压在墙板上，Tuck有些迷茫地看着他，然后从鼻腔发出一声黏腻的哼哼。

“这样你会轻松一点。”FDR讨好地朝他笑了笑，他托着Tuck从下往上干他，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颈侧，“你闻起来好香。”

“啊、啊啊……” Tuck小声叫起来，这个体位FDR进得很深，阴茎蹭过他的前列腺，顶端撞在他的生殖腔口上。FDR舔了舔他汗湿的颈窝，轻咬Omega因为哺乳变得绵软的胸肉，他用舌头裹着Omega饱满的肉粒吮吸了一口，奶水里混着Tuck的信息素，是甜的。

Tuck呜咽出声，他哀求FDR不要再弄，被磨破皮了很痛，FDR用舌尖拨弄那道奶缝，Tuck捏着他的肩膀，他哄Omega吸出来就不会难受了，Tuck就咬着下唇眼泪汪汪的，后穴瑟缩着绞紧。他的嘴唇和奶头一样红，FDR凑过去亲他，把着Tuck的腿操他的生殖腔，那里在溢水，里面像是藏了一个年久失修的水龙头。他含着Omega的舌尖，挤开那块软肉，碾压着湿漉漉的内壁。

“我射进去，我们再要一个好不好？” 他咬了咬Omega的耳朵，Tuck打着哆嗦，下意识颤抖着摇头，FDR不满他的反应，半松开手，腔口就又吃进去大半，Tuck绷紧腰，抓着FDR的胳膊，双腿缠住他的腰，害怕地哭起来，“Franklin…”

他哭的时候阴茎还在微微抽搐，射着水，他身上真的好香，奶味混合着软甜的信息素，FDR舔了舔Omega的脖子，凑过去磨蹭他的鼻尖，“嘘……”他慢慢顶进子宫口，Tuck黏腻地叫起来，喘得断断续续的，FDR咬他的舌尖，“我们可不是在家…”

Omega在被Alpha打开生殖腔后就已经不太清醒了，他刚生育过，那里敏感得要命。他好怕被弄坏，肠肉讨好地吮咬着侵犯到里面肉茎，FDR用指腹摩挲着他的腺体，Tuck缩了缩脖子，在Alpha挺腰操他的时候弓起身射出一些稀薄的精液。

他脱了力，全凭FDR抱着他，后面软软地含着Alpha的老二，稍微插一下就会出水。Tuck还在呜呜哭，FDR哄不住，就抚摸着他的后背，一边亲他，一边从下往上顶他。Omega在发情期都没被搞得这么惨过，他被激得漏奶，胸口湿乎乎的一片，Alpha舔他乳头，他怕得后躲，伸手想要推他。

“Franklin……”Tuck闻不到Alpha的味道，难过地抽噎起来。FDR搂着他，咬他通红的乳尖，Omega躲不开，手落在了自己的小腹上，他垂着眼，舌尖抵着下唇，FDR凑过去亲他，把奶液喂到Omega的嘴里，“嘿，我在这呢，宝贝儿……”

他帮Tuck穿好衣服时，Omega已经快睁不开眼，FDR帮他系上衬衣扣子，把他从自己的肩膀上叫起来。

“醒醒，我们回家去睡。”

Tuck努力眨了眨眼，他迷迷糊糊地揉了下胸口，“你儿子要没得吃了……”

“Nana会照顾好他的。”FDR亲了亲他，把Omega打横抱起来，他把外套搭在他的身上，“你只需要好好回家休息一下，我会陪着你，带着我的信息素……”

他们的女上司就堵在洗手间门口等着，还有一票想要看好戏的同事们。FDR转了转眼睛，他也许该说点什么。Collins黑着张脸，抢在他说出任何能够缓解气氛(大概)的俏皮话前冷冰冰地吐出两个字，“停职。”她说。

FDR抬了抬眉，他全副Alpha的劣性，甚至还得意洋洋地炫耀着臂弯里的Omega，Tuck蜷在他的胸口，往他的怀里蹭了蹭，“多谢。”FDR说。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos❤！！


End file.
